Warcraft: Return of The Burning Legion
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Marshall Dawnhammer, a Paladin of two crusades is thrown into another war with his oldest enemy, he must unite the Paladins of Azeroth and the Argent Crusade to reform the Silver Hand. But will that be enough, and will he have enough time? He must rely on his friends and his beloved to help him fight this war. But he must do more if he's going to win. He must become the Ashbringer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yesss….Those of you who have read my other stories know that I really don't need to start another story but I can't help it! By the time I'm ready to continue, I've got another story idea ready and I wanna start it too, it's a problem yes but there's no promise this story will get popular, so I may scrap it before it goes far. I wanted to start this story back in Warlords of Draenor but waited too long so It'll have to be Legion. So this story will be mainly centered around my own OC character which alone doesn't follow lore very well, but oh well, there are a lot of them that don't. This character is halfway what I want in WoW, but the race can't be my favorite class, so hope no one minds lore bending left and right. Disclaimer, all rights go to Blizzard.**

* * *

 **My name is Marshall Dawnhammer, Son of Valcon Dawnhammer and Jorianna Whisperwind, and this is my story.**

 **I was a fresh out of training, Paladin, when the Orcs first entered Azeroth. I wanted to aid my king, Llane Wrynn, in the war to stop the Horde, but I failed him when a dagger found it's way in his neck. From that day since, I vowed to always protect the king of the Alliance if I was called upon.**

 **My mentor and trainer, General Turalyon led an expedition to the Orc home world, Draenor along with other members, such as Khadgar, a powerful Mage, who was to originally destined to take our lost ally, Medivh's position as Guardian of Azeroth.**

 **After his disappearance, I stayed behind to help the Alliance in the war with the Horde. All seemed endless, like the war would never end, one side would gain, the other would gain more.**

 **Then, the Burning Crusade appeared. I called upon the Paladins of the Alliance to form a crusade against the demonic hordes in Outland. We called it the Alliance Crusade, Humans, Dwarves, Night Elves, Draenei, and High Elves united in a common cause to push back the Burning Crusade, and find Turalyon. We never found him.**

 **But, our crusade was successful and fought a devastating campaign through Draenor, which ended at the Black Temple, where myself, Akama, and my closest friends, champions of the Alliance and a few members of the Horde fought, and cast down Illidan Stormrage.**

 **But our war wasn't over yet, at the Sunwell, the war was won with the defeat of Kil'jaeden and the restoration of the Sunwell.**

 **When we thought we could go home, a new threat arose. After years of being frozen, Arthas, The Lich King, returned; with him, a tidal wave of death. Wherever he worked Frostmourne, the dead would rise with him.**

 **Before this time, I had been bitten by a worgen, the curse took me for a while. The Night Elves and Tirion Fordring, Highlord of the Argent Crusade, helped me control my curse and let me keep my place as a Paladin of the Alliance.**

 **We didn't know how we could win this war. But a miracle happened; we gained allies. The Death Knights of the Ebon Blade, and the Argent Crusade. With the Alliance Crusade, the Alliance, and the Hordes' armies, they pushed the scourge back to Ice Crown. I, my friends Razor, a death knight who I grew up with, one of the few warriors from Gilneas living in Stormwind; he was a Worgen for a long time, but could control his curse, so he helped the Alliance as much as possible before he went missing, captured to serve Arthas.**

 **Then there was another friend of mine, Borren, a Dwarf hunter who had traveled with me through Draenor during the days we stood against the Burning Crusade. In Northerend, there were people who aided us. The Dragon aspects, they aided us in our cause as much as they could.**

 **But when we returned to the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor, we weren't given rest, the entire world of Azeroth was in danger. Deathwing, Neltharion, the Earth Warder, had returned; with him, a cataclysm that almost tore our world apart. But with the aspects, Thrall, and our help, we brought Deathwing down, putting an end to the cataclysm.**

 **I faced death at the hands of Deathwing. Thrall fell, dropping Dragon Soul, I rushed forth and grabbed it, before being thrown into the Maelstrom. But when I climbed from the swirling torrent of water, I didn't rise as a man or worgen, but as a dragon. A long, golden, cloud serpent. I was the aspect of the Light. I killed Deathwing, my fire being the Dragon Soul's blast.**

 **It was in this time, I came to see someone in a different light. Before Deathwing's fall, I began feeling an attraction towards a certain dragon queen; Alexstraza. After meeting during the Lich King's reign of terror, she and I had become close allies. It was a shock to hear her call for my aid when Deathwing came to power.**

 **Shortly after the defeat of Deathwing, Alexstraza and I fell for each other. It wasn't common for a Paladin to seek love, but I cared less about the rules at this time. All I cared for was her.**

 **For a time, we had peace. Until Anduin Wrynn went missing on a mysterious new land; Pandaria. I promised Alexstraza I would be alright and left, with Razor and Borren at my back, and traveled to Pandaria. After a long war between the Horde and Alliance, and the Sha, we defeated the Sha.**

 **Before we could go home however, there was another mission. Garrosh Hellscream had betrayed most of the Horde. The other races of the Horde and The Alliance marched upon Ogrimmar. Even the Alliance Crusade marched upon the Horde Capital.**

 **After three days of bloody battles and skirmishes, we defeated and captured Garrosh; our victory was short lived. He escaped prison and left Azeroth through the Dark Portal. The Iron Horde, led by Grommash Hellscream, father of Garrosh, attempted to invade our world.**

 **Now, after so long, Khagdar returned to us, but with a warning and call to arms. Alexstraza wondered why I continued to fight; my answer was come with me, and find out why, so she came with me, Borren, and Razor.**

 **We fought at the portal, myself, Alexstraza, Razor, Borren, Maraad, Thrall, the Alliance, Horde, and the Crusade vanguards stood valiantly at Tanaan Jungle.**

 **Unfortunately, our forces fell at Tanaan, the Horde and Alliance vanguards' were to cover the crusade's flanks, but all three were overran by the seemingly endless Orcs. We eventually escaped the jungle, destroying the portal with our retreat, and began our own campaign in Draenor.**

 **My crusade, Borren, and Razor built a powerful fort in Shadowmoon Valley. We made our way through Draenor, defeating Clan after Clan of Orcs from the Iron Horde. We gained many allies, such as a young Paladin, Yrel.**

 **But in the end, the Iron Horde wasn't the enemy any longer; Gul'dan and the Legion were the biggest threat. But, the remnants of the Iron Horde, Vol'jin's Horde, the Alliance and our crusade stood together against the legion; we won, but at great cost. We lost several Alliance legions, the crusade had been weakened, the Horde had been injured, and Draenor needed to be rebuilt.**

 **Now...it is our darkest time. Legion upon Legion of demons assault the broken isles; home to Suramar; city of the Nightwell, Malfurion and Illidan Stormrage, Neltharion, Cenarius, Huln Highmountain, and Cenarius.**

 **This is where our journey begins.**

 **(Stormwind City)**

Four beings stood together in the training yard, outside SI:7, the Leader was a tall man, wearing Lightbringer armor, a tabard of the Argent Crusade, a golden, winged helmet in hand, and a greatsword with a blue and gold hilt.

Next to him, a dwarf wearing mostly brown leather clad armor, but under it was chain-mail, he had a green cloak and hood along with a metal helmet going over his dark brown hair. A beard that reached his gut, a gun and sword holstered and sheathed on his back, and a bag of ammunition strapped to his belt. A large bear stood next to the Dwarf, his companion.

There was also a worgen among the group. He wore scourgelord armor, the dark helmet in his hand; Obviously a death knight. The fourth was the dragon queen herself.

"Borren, I want you to head to Ironforge, have Muradin's forges ready to start crafting armor for the crusaders." Borren nodded, taking his leave to the trams.

"Razor, head to Dalaran and Archerus. Prepare the death knights and Darion Mograine. Then watch over Dalaran, at least until I'm back." the worgen called forth an undead dragon, and took to the skies.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard as a man wearing only simple clothes and a hood ran to Marshall. "Are you Dawnhammer…?" the courier panted.

"Yes...what is it?" Marshall asked, the messenger held out a rolled up paper; it had Tirion's seal on it. He looked back at the courier who was breathing heavily, holding his knees.

"Take water." he dismissed the man and opened the note. He read through it before handing it to Alexstraza, who read it as well, earning a worried look on her face.

"The time has come to take the fight to the enemy, I call upon you to sail with the Argent Crusade's vanguard to the Broken Shore, I know you haven't received much resting time, but I need your help. Signed, Highlord Tirion Fordring." she lowered the note. He sighed, knowing he had to go.

"You have a choice here, you don't have to fight every battle." she attempted to turn him away from his path.

"Alex...they need an aspect's help now more then ever." she sighed, a sad look crossing her.

"Hey..." he smiled, a hand under her chin, raising her head to look at him. Her eyes meeting his golden ones. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, the two embracing each other for a few moments before breaking apart.

"I'll be back before you know it." he pulled away, and soon, he called his argent charger forth and rode off, to Silverpine Forest, where the crusade's navy and Sylvannas's navy were readying to leave.

 **(Silverpine forest)**

The old forest had never been the same since the fall of Lordaeron and Arthas's betrayal. Marshall could already see the armies loading onto their ships. There was a huge airship above the Horde navy. It must have been their flag ship.

He saw close by, the Arggent Crusade's navy. The ships were all just like Alliance ships, except the sails had the Argent Dawn's insignia sewn into them. The vanguard, consisting of the most elite paladins and priests, stood ready to board and sail to the Broken Shore.

Tirion Fordring, his heavy armor going down to his feet, the pauldrons were lit up with holy fire. The Ashbringer was strapped to his back as he and Sylvannas looked at a map of the Broken Shore.

"Ah, Marshall, you're here." he moved from the map to greet his ally. He had given Marshall his old armor before the battle for Icecrown Citadel.

"Fordring. Lady Sylvannas. It's good to see both of you readying for battle. When does Varian Wrynn's force sail for the Isles?" he asked his Highlord.

"Now; same as us. We were only waiting for you to arrive. Our reinforcements will be a few hours behind us." Marshall nodded, now, all of the crusaders, all wearing their heavy plated armor and winged helmets, began loading up onto the ships. Sylvannas and her Horde forces began loading onto her ships.

"Now is the hour! Paladins and Priests of the Argent Crusade! Today, we take the fight, to the broken shore!" Tirion yelled, earning a war cry from the crusaders.

 **(Two days later, The Broken Shore)**

The air was foggy, but Marshall could already feel the demonic presence in the air. He knew they were close to the shoreline. He looked behind their ships and saw the Alliance and Horde fleet behind them. The crusade was the first attack party.

"How long til' we land?" Marshall asked Tirion. They both had their helmets on, the Ashbringer was in the Highlord's hand, as was Marshall's greatsword.

The captain spoke up. "About five minutes. Our scouts in the crows nest don't see anything yet, too much damned fog in the way." Marshall looked around in the air, where were the demons?

Suddenly, he heard cannons being fired, he looked back to Varian and Sylvannas's airships. Both were under attack by flying demons!

He looked back at the shoreline and gasped. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled as a volley of fel blasts were fired towards their ships. Most hit, the flagship was shaken, one of the ships in their formation was destroyed from a direct blast.

Almost on command, the fog cleared, revealing a whole shoreline of demons upon demons, fel cannons, and demonic structures.

"By all that is holy!" Tirion was shocked.

"Soldiers, stay low! Get the rowers started, we've got to reach the beach!" Marshall ordered as he stood at the front of the ship. Tirion ran to see as well.

Marshall spotted a cannon zeroing in on their ship. His eyes widened. Without warning, he shoved Tirion down, but was too late to move as the blast hit, sending him off the side of their flagship.

He fell down into the water. His helmet had been thrown off of him after the blast. He sunk deeper, unable to feel anything; his mind slipped into subconsciousness.

" _Alexstraza." he thought_

" _You ask me why I fight."_

" _I answered, saying to protect Azeroth...I lied."_

" _My true answer...is that I fight...to defend you...and the people of this World."_

" _There is nothing more precious then life...which is why, the only way for it to thrive...is to fight for it!"_ his eyes opened, lit up with a bright, yellow glow. He began changing as he began rapidly rising to the surface of the water.

With a roar, a worgen, in paladin's armor, leaped from the water, his greatsword drawn. He charged the nearest demon fel blades.

He grabbed one by the head and threw it away, he blocked an attack and pushed the demon back before sinking the sword into it's chest. He then used his fist and slammed the ground with a hammer made of light, sending several demons on their backs dead.

He looked back to the crusaders that were struggling to storm the beach, three of their ships didn't make it, Tirion's ship hadn't reached the beach yet.

"Over there, is Tirion Fordring's ship! He is in danger and we must take out those cannons! Then? We fight our way through this demonic city." he snarled, readying his sword, his pauldrons glowing violently from the light surging within him.

He looked back at them once, "COME WITH ME AND TAKE THIS BEACH!" they all battle cried, raising their shields and hammers. He charged the demons' line, the crusaders behind him. With a howling roar, he leaped into their line, the crusaders clashed into the line behind him.

They had the will and purpose to fight, they were in a wedge formation, pushing through the demons. Marshall cut the demons down, left and right. He took a moment and looked back to the Alliance and Horde, their airships were falling.

"If these cannons aren't taken down, our entire fleet will be destroyed!" he growled, reverting to human form.

"PUSH THEM BACK!" he yelled, casting a blast of light, burning away the demons in their way.

He looked as they were through, they had cut the demons off from their cannons. The demons were charging, coming to try and stop them.

"HOLD THE LINE, SHIELD FORMATION!" the crusaders formed a testudo of shields. The demons hit their line, but the crusade held strong.

Marshall and a few crusaders began disabling the cannons, more ships began landing, less fel blasts filled the sky. Marshall sighed with relief once he disabled the last cannon.

He looked down the beach to Tirion's forces now landing. "IT'S CLEAR! ADVANCE!"

The crusade's vanguard was one again, Tirion ran to Marshall. "Light bless you being here Dawnhammer, let's move!"

So they pushed forward, they killed demons left and right, until they reached the thickest part of the demonic city.

They had an elevated area, but out of nowhere, a huge explosion of fel energy erupted. Crusaders fell back from the blast. Marshall looked in aw as Demonic structures arose from the craters. Demons poured out of them.

Suddenly a wave of flying demons assaulted them, Marshall fought them off as he summoned magic to scare them away.

"Tirion, what do we do?" he got no answer.

"Tirion?" he looked back. Tirion was nowhere to be seen.

"Tirion?!" he looked around, nothing.

"Damn…" he saw a horde of demons approaching the unprepared crusaders.

"We must hold out until the Alliance arrives." he looked to their high ground.

"FORM A LINE! SHIELD TO SHIELD!" he ordered the vanguard. The crusaders stood shoulder to shoulder, funneling the demons in, but they didn't have a thick stacked line.

The crusaders held out but Marshall knew they couldn't stay here like this.

With a miracle, a gun was fired, the demon it was aimed at, fell back dead. Marshall looked back, he saw Borren, his rifle in hand. Over the hill came Razor, his large battle axe in hand as he ran towards the demons, and with him, came fifty more death knights all on their death chargers. They crashed into the demons, riding into the gaps of the line.

"I was wondering when you would show up!" Marshall laughed, he looked up and over the hill came Varian Wrynn, Jaina, Megatorque and Genn; along with the Alliance forces with them.

"Darion and I couldn't let the crusade have all the fun today!" Razor roared as he swung once with his axe and beheaded five demons.

"Marshall! Nice job pushing the beach, but where's Tirion?" Varian looked around for the Highlord.

"I don't know, one second the demons were on us, the next? He was gone." Varian sighed.

"We'll find him! Alliance, destroy the portals! Marshall, hold your soldiers back, we'll deal with this." Marshall nodded, allowing his soldiers to rest.

When they finally found and reached Tirion, it was too late. A demon sprang from the fel lava, Krosus. Tirion raised a barrier, his magic weakened by Gul'dan's grip on him.

"The light...will...AAAAH! AAAAAAAAHH!" Tirion screamed in agony as he was burned before being dropped into the fel pool.

"TIRION!" Marshall yelled.

"Fordring!" Thrall yelled.

"NO!" Jaina cried.

Gul'dan's chatter only infuriated Marshall, his will snapped. He sprang forth into Worgen form. The demons in his way were torn apart by the light wielding Worgen, his intent was to kill Gul'dan.

Before he could reach the demonic Orc, a huge hand punched him, Krosus had sent him back. He groaned as his vision went dark, the sounds of battle filling the air before he passed out.

 **(Days later)**

Marshall's eyes opened, blinded by light, his eyes slowly adjusted as his eyes opened further.

"Wh...where...am I?" he managed. His eyes opened slightly, he looked to his side a bit, he wasn't alone. His eyes recognized her a mile away.

"A...Alex." she heard him this time, her eyes darted to see he was awake.

"He's awake!" she called, almost leaping onto him. She pulled him close, kissing him repeatedly before burying her face in his neck.

"By the titans never do that again!" she sobbed lightly.

He weakly raised his arms and held her close, caressing her soft hair, ignoring that he could feel most of her body that wasn't hidden by her 'clothes'.

"It's good to see you up." Genn's voice stirred him, he looked to see the old Gilnean king come close to the cot he was on.

After a few minutes, Marshall learned of Varian's death and felt grief, remembering that Tirion died too. He got up, stretching his soar limbs.

He reached the castle, Varian's note to Anduin in hand. "How bad was it?" she asked him, he looked at her, shaking his head.

"You need to prepare the dragon flights for war." he sighed. Her eyes widened from hearing this.

"Azeroth...needs to prepare for this war." he sighed, knowing they, as Illidan always said, weren't prepared.

* * *

 **Alright! So that's my first chapter for World of Warcraft, hope you guys enjoy, review if there's something you liked or if there's something that could be done to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know, been a bit since I made this, but yeah I'm making chapter 2 finally, now the feedback I got was good, despite how small it was. But hey, gotta start somewhere. So some things to remember about Marshall, he's a Paladin, a Worgen (he can control his curse), he's a dragon aspect, together with Alexstraza, he's been fighting since our time line of the end of Vanilla WoW and all the way to now in Legion; all these things coexist in this one Human Paladin. His allies are a Worgen Death Knight named Razor, and a Dwarf Hunter named Borren who has a pet Grizzly Bear.**

* * *

After much traveling around the Eastern Kingdoms, Marshall, accompanied by an old ally of his, Maxwell Tyrosus throughout this journey, they had made contact with Uther the Lightbringer, one of the first creators of the former Silver Hand Order.

Uther had told them that to find The Ashbringer, to find Tirion, who was somehow still fighting death; they would need to travel to the Broken Shore yet again. The very place where over half of the Argent Crusade's army had been demolished.

Marshall and Maxwell dreaded the name of that cursed beach and tomb. But if they were to get their leader back, it meant taking the fight to the demons yet again. Maxwell would rally a few hundred Paladins and field Priests to aid them.

Marshall had already sent Alexstraza back to Northerend to rally her dragons of the red dragonflight to aid them in the future against the Legion, along with the Bronze and Blue dragonflights; the green dragonflight had been unable to answer the call to war.

Borren had been called upon by other hunters for a special mission, along with Razor being summoned by Darion Mograine for a new mission among the Death Knights.

He was alone with Maxwell to fight this battle.

Something new happened, a new faction appeared; the Illidari, the former champions of Illidan Stormrage. They had been welcomed by Khagdar, much to the anger of Razor and the Death Knights. While the Demon Hunters were welcomed in open arms practically; where as when the Death Knights arrived to aid both sides against the Lich King, they were welcomed at the end of a sword from both the Horde and the Alliance.

Were it not for Tirion Fordring sending his word to both the faction leaders', the Death Knights would have been either executed or banned from entering Alliance of Horde territory.

Now, the time for battle was upon them. Marshall and Maxwell were gathering and preparing a small skirmish party of Crusaders and Priests to attack the broken shore a second time.

 **(Light's Hope Chapel)**

One hundred and fifty Paladins stood ready outside of the old chapel, readying for battle. Twenty Priests prepared their magic to heal the wounded in the coming fight.

Marshall walked out with Maxwell at his side; his helmet was gone due to him losing it at the battle for the Broken Shore. His Lightbringer armor glowed brightly as the light in him powered it.

"Now is the hour. Paladins of the Crusade! You have given your service to protecting Azeroth from the enemies of life! Now, fulfill your service to Azeroth today and fight to save Tirion Fordring!" he yelled, signaling for them to begin.

"Mount up!" he ordered, the small army mounting their hippogryphs and took to the air.

"To the Broken Shore!" Maxwell ordered as the chapel became smaller the farther they traveled.

 **(The Broken Shore)**

The Paladins were finishing their landing as the priests stood back behind them. Marshall had already seen the imp scouts see them arrive; if they stayed here for much longer the demons would mobilize their numbers to counter the crusaders.

"Maxwell, form the men into a line, the demons are one their way...can you sense it?" he looked to his ally, who nodded.

"I've seen their scouts as well...shall we hold out here?" he asked.

"Yes, we have to thin out their numbers before we can look for Tirion." he had his sword in hand. Maxwell drew his long, curved sword.

Maxwell and Marshall walked to the small skirmish army of Crusaders.

"Men and women of the crusade, form up!" Maxwell ordered their shields interlocked, their weapons in hand and ready. It was along line of stacked shields.

Minutes passed in the small pass and Marshall spotted the mass of demons moving down to intercept them.

"Soldiers of the Argent Crusade, your reputation and training has led you to this moment, now, don't let those who look up to us, as the greatest army in history, be shown otherwise!" he readied his sword along with Maxwell.

But above them, Marshall spotted something, a beam of light shooting into the sky. It could only be one thing.

"Maxwell, up there! Tirion's beacon!" It was slowly getting dimmer.

"We're running out of time! We need to attack, now!" Maxwell growled. The few hundreds of demons approaching were now fully visible and Marshall wasn't about to be stopped.

"Get past the demons. We will save Tirion!" Marshall yelled to the small army.

He pointed his sword at the demons, before changing to Worgen form.

"CHARGE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, sprinting towards the demons. Maxwell and the one hundred and fifty crusaders followed as they broke formation and shield charged the demons.

Marshall raised his sword and a blinding wave of light emitted from his sword. The demons couldn't see past the light and stopped their advance. With a roar, Marshall leaped directly into their ranks.

The crusaders and Maxwell clashed against the demons, trying to force the demons back. A wave of holy hammers struck the demons and cleared the demons in front of the crusaders, allowing them to gain some ground on the demonic lines.

"Push them back!" Marshall growled as he swung his sword, flooring two demons on front of him. He noticed that all in his way was fel-guards and fel-blades, they must have been holding their more powerful demons back.

The crusaders were getting exhausted, the demons outnumbered them three to one and were flanking them at all sides but the rear. The priests were working endlessly on healing the wounded and getting them back into the battle. Marshall growled, he knew he needed to turn this around, by using his last form.

He began glowing violently, his body began growing quickly as his body was morphing. He began floating above the battle, the transformation taking effect.

Suddenly, an explosion of holy energy exploded from the growing light, out of it appeared a giant, glowing golden serpent. Marshall inhaled slowly, mustering all his energy, and a beam of holy energon erupted from his mouth and began burning the demons upon contact and healing the crusaders it reached.

After a minute of him tearing the demons apart with the light in him, he changed back and landed before the burnt land.

He knelt down and began regaining his energy while the crusaders rallied. Maxwell made his way to Marshall as the Paladin gathered himself, each time he went dragon form, the light in him was almost completely exhausted.

"Sir, we lost over half the crusaders, the rest are either wounded or exhausted, we can't mobilize them through this terrain or they'll be slaughtered." Maxwell knew what he spoke of, having fought through many wars in the past.

"Hold them back, I'll go after Tirion, and find the Ashbringer." he drew his sword again, moving up the pass and away from the remaining crusaders. He was back in human form and was trying to not be spotted by the larger demons in his weakened state.

He then located something, a central area, there were fel metal cages in a circle, surrounding a large crystal of solidified fel lava. There was a demonic jailer hard at work, a line of magic trailing from his hands to the crystal.

The beacon of light was coming from the crystal, which could only mean one thing.

" _Tirion!"_ he thought, growling inwardly, knowing the only way he was saving Tirion was to bring down the Jailer on his own.

The jailer growled, he was growing impatient. "Give in, Paladin! You only delay the inevitable! The Ashbringer will be ours!" the demon increased the power he was using, but a bright glow continued from within the crystal.

"NEVER! The Light is still within me! I will NEVER submit!" Tirion roared in defiance.

Marshall slid down the rocks and jumped down onto the platform. His sword was drawn and he slowly approached the jailer. "Demon!" the jailer turned his attention to the paladin approaching him.

"You fool! You dare to come alone and face me?! Your soul will be a pleasing gift to Kil'jaeden!" the jailer broke his spell in work and focused on Marshall.

"You demons have someone and something that's not yours. I'm here to liberate both." he sighed, ignoring his tired body.

"Come then, Paladin, let us test your skills against an elite jailor of Kil'jaeden!" the monster flew towards Marshall.

The paladin's eyes glowed violently and a shield of light energy surrounded him as the demon struck. The shield blocked the jailor's attacks, Marshall summoned a holy hammer and struck the demon with it.

The jailor was dazed by the attack, as he attempted to regain focus, Marshall changed to Worgen form and leaped at the demon, slicing along it's chest. Demonic blood dripped from the wound.

"Marshall?! By the light!" Tirion was shocked, despite being trapped in his fel prison.

The jailor growled, finally able to focus again.

"Your soul will be mine!" he raised his hand and suddenly, all the cages surrounding them opened and began trying to pull Marshall in. He growled, no traction to stop him from being pulled.

He growled as he flipped his sword down and threw it into the ground, gripping it tightly. The pull of the cages continued for a few seconds until the demon lost it's patience. The cages closed, Marshall sighed with relief before he was thrown forcefully onto his back.

The jailor grabbed his sword from the ground and used fel energy to melt the sword away, into ashes. Marshall's eyes were filled with dread, his father Valcon, had wielded that same sword through the entire war between the orcs and humans.

The jailor laughed, a hand preparing to rip Marshall's soul from him, when all of the sudden, a curved sword buried it's way into the demon's chest. The jailor roared in pain as it's life disappeared within seconds.

The body turned to ashes, all remaining was the demon's bracers ad his chain. Lady Liadrin stood in front of the pile of ashes, sitting atop her red armored paladin charger.

"I heard you needed aid." she smirked, he just leaned his head back and began laughing. Maxwell and a party of priests accompanying him approached.

"Marshall, The Ashbringer is still in their hands, we'll look after Tirion, you go after the sword." Marshall nodded, reverting to human form and making his way into the cave that he sensed the blade's power emitting from.

"The paladin is coming! Defend the sword!" a fel guard ran back into the cave. When Marshall turned into the larger part of the cave, his way to Ashbringer was blocked by a line of fel guards, two fel blades, a succubus and a demonic mistress. He only walked, slowly approaching their group. They were unprepared for him to blast burning, holy flames from his hand, the ground beneath them erupted, only scorched earth with yellow energy surging through it.

The demons that were in his way, were now nothing more than ashes beneath him. Nothing was stopping him from reaching Ashbringer.

He saw the blade atop a mound of stone, beams of light infused lightning covered the floor around the blade's mount.

He slowly made his way up to the blade, the legendary sword hummed lightly as he approached it. He was staring down the hilt now, his covered hand hovered over the hilt, taking hold of this sword would change him forever.

He now reached down further and took hold of the blade's hilt, and with little effort, lifted the blade from it's stone sheathe.

He held it in complete shock and admiration, surprised he was able to even hold the sword.

All of the sudden, a demonic magic overcame him, he was forced to his knee as demonic chains surrounded him. A large Nathrezim appeared right in front of him, laughing.

He recognized that laughter.

"Balnazzar!" he growled, the demon's laugh was chilling to the spine.

"Yes, and you have made this all too easy, young Paladin! Now that you hold the Ashbringer, you will be used to serve the Legion...and bring your world to ruin." the demon had a cocky grin.

"Now...Give in to me..." the demon attempted to break his will again, but he just barely failed yet again.

" _Too strong...can't...break free…"_ he remembered a situation similar to this.

Northerend, the citadel, Tirion calling upon the light to save them. It was his only chance now, but he couldn't do it alone.

He used the light to speak to his leader.

" _Tirion, I need your help now more than ever."_ Tirion faintly responded.

" _I...I cannot do much, but there is ONE thing, I can do."_ a light emitted from Tirion's body outside the cave.

" _Light...grant our champion one final blessing. Use the remaining light within me...to shatter his bonds."_ he made his choice.

Marshall felt his strength returning and with it, his will.

He knew there was one more step needed to break Balnazzar's hold on him.

" _Light...grant me one final blessing...the power...to shatter these bonds!"_ a wave of light erupted from Marshall, the demonic chains holding him broke instantly.

Balnazzar stepped back in shock, not knowing how this Paladin broke from his hold on his will.

Marshall glowed violently, his Lightbringer armor shining brightly as the light within him fueled it.

"Never, Balnazzar! You shall not bend my will!" Marshall stood in defiance.

"Impossible! No...No more of our kind will be struck down by that dammed blade!" he roared, bringing his hand down to strike at Marshall, who just raised Ashbringer, instantly deflecting Balnazzar's attack.

With a war cry, Marshall mustered all of his energy and swung the blade, the sword released a razor sharp wave of holy energy. The wave struck the demon and sent his on him back.

Balnazzar disappeared in a cloud of shadows.

" _ **You win this round, Marshall Dawnhammer, but trust me when I say this...today only marks the beginning of our little 'adventure' together."**_ He heard the demon's voice in his mind, but he quickly dismissed the voice.

When he returned to the others outside, he saw them surrounding Tirion. He walked to his old mentor's side.

"Marshall...I...will not be with this world...for much longer. But...before I leave Azeroth...to join the light...grant me a promise." Marshall nodded.

"You must...save this world. I've seen what the demons...are planning...the only hope for this world is for us to unite...unite the paladins...of Azeroth...become…" the life in his eyes slowly closed.

"...Ashbringer..." Tirion's eyes closed shut, the holy flames on his shoulder plates dying.

After minutes of silence, men arrived and took Tirion's body back to the Eastern Plaguelands.

"Marshall...you're Highlord now...what do we do?" Maxwell asked his friend and now leader.

Marshall thought about it for several minutes before making up his mind.

"Maxwell...Liadrin...call up the banners...summon every Argent Crusader, The Alliance Crusades, and every Paladin in the Alliance and Horde...we've got work to do..." he looked into the distance, seeing the Tomb of Sargeras.

 **(Days Later, Eastern Plaguelands)**

The Eastern Plaguelands were swarming with Paladins and Crusaders. The Alliance Crusaders were similar to the Seventh Legion, except every one of them wore the Plated Cobalt armor, instead of having different troops. The Argent Crusaders wore only Argent Defender armor. The Plaguelands were filled with thousands of them.

The Paladins were all at Light's Hope Chapel for the big meeting of all the leaders.

Marshall and Maxwell walked through the hidden Sanctum under the Chapel. The path through was lined with Paladins and Knights, all giving their oaths to the new Highlord.

The Silver Highguard all stood at the end of the chapel in a group around the large stone table. The Paladin leaders all sat in the long row benches. A silence fell upon the crowd as Maxwell and Marshall entered the room.

"Paladins of Azeroth! Hear me!" Maxwell spoke up as he and Marshall walked towards the end.

"Our world faces a coming darkness...one Azeroth is not prepared for. BUT...there is ONE way...we can be ready." he spoke loud enough for them to all hear his words.

"We unite for the first time in many years. Paladins and Crusaders of any race standing together as one single order. Putting aside our political differences, kingdoms and factions, we shall unite together to face the coming darkness." he was silent for a moment.

Marshall looked to the end and his eyes lit up with joy. Standing at the stone table was his beloved: Alexstraza, her royal presence filling the air around him, overloading his senses. Razor and Borren also stood at the end, but they had new weapons

"Now...as for who will lead us...Tirion Fordring, to many was the embodiment of what values make a Highlord, which many of us aspire to reach the same level of skill and leadership...but he is gone...but this was his ultimate goal. Thus, we must declare a new leader, a new Highlord."

"Our champion, Marshall Dawnhammer, has proven in the past that he can be such a leader. On his own he formed a crusade of Alliance races to fight the Legion in Draenor, not many leaders can perform such a successful campaign in such short time. He has been a great ally of the Argent Crusade and stood with us against the Scourge. Any Paladin who can wield The Ashbringer, is destined for greatness."

They reached the end, Maxwell let Marshall walk up the stone steps to the stone table. Alexstraza stepped close to him, admiring the crowd of Paladins before them.

Marshall raised his armored hand, beckoning for the Paladins to stand.

He looked at Alexstraza and smiled, before inhaling to give him speech.

"Paladins of Azeroth...every one of you has fought to defend our world. Now...is the time where we cannot be separated by conflict. Now is the time where we must stand united against the enemies of life. We must work together to build a brighter future for this world, a future where life is preserved and doesn't need to worry about the forces of darkness ending it's existence. A future brighter than anything we can imagine." he looked to Alexstraza, she smiled warmly, proud of him.

"THIS! Is the age, of the reborn, Order of the Silver Hand! We shall stand together, to lead our world to this bright future we dream of!" he rallied the crowd.

"I'll have a union on those terms." Lady Liadrin stood forward and knelt before him, drawing her sword and holding it in a stand in front of her. Maxwell did the same.

"Aye, I pledge my life to you, Highlord." Maxwell knelt before him.

Marshall shook his head, a serious look on his face.

"My friends..." they looked up to see the look he gave them.

"You kneel...to no one...as of now, EVERY Paladin, Crusader, Knight and Priest is an equal, no one is more important than the other." they stood again.

He looked at Razor and Borren and nodded, then to Alexstraza. He used his left hand to wrap around her waist and pull her close to him, he raised Ashbringer, the light shining in from the chapel windows shining off the legendary sword.

"FOR AZEROTH! FOR AZEROTH AND THE SILVER HAND!" he cried, they all raised their weapons and cried along.

" **FOR AZEROTH! FOR THE SILVER HAND!"** the crowd roared.

 **(Hours later)**

"Rest up, in three days, after we've gathered our entire force, we sail, teleport, and fly to the Broken Isles." Marshall ordered Maxwell, who turned around to his quarters.

Razor had returned to Archerus and Borren had left for Dalaran to prepare their arrival to the Broken Isles. Their newest ally, Galadrios, a Night Elf, leader of the Demon Hunters and their voice, had returned to the Fel Hammer to arrive at the Broken Isles to set up a defensive point to begin their campaign.

Marshall walked to his quarters, his room was in an upper section of the Sanctum. When he arrived, the door was cracked open, his eyes widened. He didn't have Ashbringer on his being, he left his armor and the sword on the main floor of the sanctum.

He drew the dagger he always carried in case he had no other weapon. Slowly opening the door, all but one of the lanterns were unlit. He suddenly felt a gloved hand gently grip his dagger arm. He shot around, only to feel a pair of soft lips press against his own.

He felt himself drop the dagger as he instantly realized it was Alexstraza.

He relaxed and felt her push them both onto his bed. She separated their kiss and laid atop him. He suddenly realized he didn't feel anything in between her body bar his clothes, he felt around her back and waist, not feeling any tied straps.

"I've been waiting..." she spoke seductively. He helped her slide his loose shirt off, his chest pressing against hers.

He suddenly flipped them over, he hovered over her, leaning in closer to her.

"Your patience will be rewarded." he smirked as he leaned in and began kissing her neck.

The two let the night carry them into hours of bliss as a couple.

* * *

 **S** **o I know chapter 2 was held back but, eh, been busy irl. So I hope this story is doing well, it's always bad to have a story that does horribly but has so much time invested in it.**


End file.
